Ave Maria
by sabrerocker
Summary: He paused. "I need to talk to you. I...I just need you." "Hiei, you must make a decision." Hiei comes to Kurama in a dire situation. But what will happen when the solution itself goes awry? KxH.First chapter Songfic. Mpreg. rated for Hiei's mouth.
1. I Need You

SB: This is to the song Ave Maria by Beyonce. Please listen to the song if you havent, if just to really feel the story. I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer evening in the human world. Kurama sighed as he melted into the soft layers of the new couch. The old one had been quite loved, but was falling apart at the seems. He sipped his lemonade.

__

What a beautiful night.

Searching, he found the remote on the edge of the coffee table and turned on the tv.

__

Nightly news is quite depressing. How about a sitcom?

Half heartedly flipping through channels, he finally found a program which was slightly interesting. He stiffened.

__

What was that?

It could have been anything at this hour. With the lights dimmed, the house seemed looming. Kurama took a few deep breaths, calming down his heart rate. He was a thousand year old kitsune and a bump in the night was scaring him? He chuckled to himself.

__

I think Ive been here too long.

He heard it again. It was coming from the front door.

__

Someone knocking at this hour?

Always cautious, Kurama gently placed his glass on a coaster and crept to the door. He waited a few moments. Another few knocks. A dangerous creature probably would not be knocking politely at his front door. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

__

I have really been here too long.

He casually opened the door to greet his visitor.

"Kurama."

**She was lost**

"Hiei! I wasnt expecting you so soon. Please come in. "He closed the door quietly as the fire demon waked through to the living room.

**Out in the darkness with no guide.**

**I know the cost,**

**Of a losing hand.**

**And if for the grace of God, oh I..**

"I thought you were going to be at Mukuros for a few more weeks at least."

**I found heaven on Earth**

"I need to talk to you. I....I just need you."

Normally the kitsune would pounce on the opportunity to get some talk from his friend, but Hiei's tone was wrong. Something wasnt right.

**You are my last my first,**

Kurama entered the living room and reclaimed his seat on the plush new couch. Hiei stood by the window, keeping his eyes in the distance. Yes, he could definitely sense it. Something ominous was hovering over the youkai, but what?

"Whats wrong?"

**And then I hear this voice inside,**

He leaned forward onto his knees. He had never heard Hiei admit that he needed anyone, especially in front of them. His pride had always gotten the better of the demon. Kurama stood and stepped over to Hiei. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to discern what he was watching so intently.

"Kurama...I...I'm pregnant."

****

Ave Maria.

He froze. That...that just wasnt possible.

"Hiei."

In the reflection of the glass he could see the pain in the youkais face. The distress.

"How is that possible?"

Hiei's head turned slightly to his right, acknowledging Kurama was there.

"It must be something from my Koorime nature. I am not quite sure, but I do know it is true. I can feel it." His voice was soft, carefully quiet, as if cautious to make anything worse than it currently was. Kurama sighed silently.

"Who is he?" Hiei turned his face back to the blank scenery outside.

****

I've been alone,

When I'm surrounded by friends.

"I dont know."

__

What..?

****

How could the silence be so loud?

"I.." Hiei took a deep breath. It was hard. "I don't even know the bastards name Kurama." He could feel the sting in his eyes.

__

Is this what its like to cry?

**But I still go home,**

Silence filled the room as Kurama digested the information. He grabbed the demons small frame and turned him around to face him. When did this happen? His voice held anger, frustration, the indescribable hate for the attacker. Hieis eyes remained fixed on the cream carpet.

**Theres only us when lights go down.**

"I was on my way back from Mukuros. Five days ago. I was twenty feet from the portal. Twenty fucking feet!" He waited for his frustration to calm before he continued.

"He was much stronger than me, physically at least. I....I tried, but I could not stop him."

"Hiei."

**You are my Heaven on Earth,**

Kurama encircled the fire youkai in his arms. He needed it. They both needed it. Hiei threw away his resistance and melted into the warmth surrounding him. He felt the stinging grow. Small drops started to fall onto the carpet.

**I always hear this voice inside,**

"What am I going to do?" There was no way he could raise this child. He barely could take care of himself, let alone another. He wouldnt even know where to start.

**Ave Maria.**

"Hiei. You must make a choice. Are you going to keep it?"

He didnt know. Raising a child was a task he knew he wasnt ready for. But who ever really is? Would the joy of a child be worth it? But it would not be his child. It would be of that monster. It would look like him, sound like him. Could he handle that? What about adoption? He paused as he realized.

**Sometimes love can come and pass you by,**

"Kurama. This isn't a child to me. It is a monster. It is none of me and all of his evil. I dont think I could stand his filth inside of me for even a month." It hurt him to say, but it was the truth. He could not lie to himself in this situation. His hand drifted to his stomach. He could feel it. Weak, but the creature's ki was slowly radiating inside if him.

****

Suddenly hits and then you realize,

It's out of your hands.

"Well, you have two options." Kurama pulled away and looked to the shorter demon.

"You could give it up for adoption, or kill it."

**Baby, you've got to understand.**

Hiei made eye contact. "How? By killing myself?"

Kurama pulled out a seed from his red mane and barely watched as it was transformed into a small leafy plant in his palm. He plucked one of the leaves and shrunk the plant back to its seed form.

**You are my Heaven on earth,**

"This leaf will kill the child, but only within a week of . If you choose this, you will feel pain, but only for an hour at most. The being will be consumed by the plant and it will dissolve in your system when it is finished." Hiei eyed the leaf held before him.

**you are my last, my first.**

"It is your decision Hiei. I will be here no matter what you choose."

The room was once again filled by silence, and anxiety. Hiei reached for the plant.

He hesitated as it touched his lips. If this child were to live it would have no rightful mother or father. He knew what that was like, and he would not cause that pain on anyone.

**And then I hear this voice inside,**

__

I am doing this for the childs own good.

**Ave Maria.**

He chewed and swallowed. He felt the plant start the destruction. Hid hand drifted to his stomache once more. He moaned. Kurama led him to the couch.

"You need to take it easy. This will take a lot out of you. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's shoulder. The stinging returned. He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and he made himself more comfortable as the pain began to set in.

"Did I do the right thing?"

**Ave Maria.**

Kurama buried his face in soft black hair.

"Only you will know.?

Hiei sighed. "Thank you Kurama. Idont know what would have happened if you werent home when I knocked."

"Lets not think about what hasn't happened, hm?"

Hiei hissed as a ripple of shock went through his system. Kurama tightened his grip.

"Dont worry, Ill be here."

**Ave Maria.**

SB: That was a tearjerker - no? This story is much better when you hear the song. Please look up the song Ave Maria by Beyonce. Please let me know if you think the story is better with or without the song, and preferably if you listened to the song J Thank you for reading, and I am dying for reviews. If you have any songs you would like me to write to, let me know! I love doing it.

---end----

While youre busy making plans.

You are my hunger my thrist.

Knowing that I've got you.

I know the cost,

Of a losing hand.

And if for the grace of God, oh I..

In so many different ways.


	2. I Am Not Sure You Want To Know

SB: Here is the continuation! Sorry it is so short, but I wasn;t expecting to actually continue this story. Thank you again to the Light Shadow for reviewing, and it is all her fault this new chapter is up, so blame her. Haha. Let me know what you think! Oh and I had to read through this a third time uploading it. None of my apostrophes, quotations, or spaces ever stay! *bawling her eyes out* Why!...

　-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He froze at the sight before him. Blood. It was everywhere. It covered his legs and the ground around him. There was so much. He scanned the area around him to figure out where it had come from. There was nothing but black surrounding him.

__

Where am I?

The blood was still warm. He hissed as a wave of pain shot through him and looked back down. It was coming from him, from a large gash in his stomache.

"You murderer!"

The voice pierced through the darkness around him and resounded within him. A figure slowly came into view before him.

__

Kurama?

A glare of disgust came from the fox as he stood watching Hiei bleed in front of him.

"Get out. Get the hell away from me and stay there, you bastard!" Kurama's form vanished back into the darkness.

"Wait! I...." He fell to his knees as a stronger wave of pain rushed throughout his system. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. The blood quickly seeped into his shirt and covered his arms.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei shot awake gasping. He looked around. He was still in Kurama's home. The fox himself was still asleep beside him. Apparently they had drifted to sleep on the couch. It had just been a dream. He worked to calm his breathing and heart rate.

__

Just a stupid dream. Nothing to get worked up over.

He ran a hand through his now thoroughly disheveled hair. The sun had just started to break through the night, but he knew that he would not be able to get back to sleep that morning. He stood and headed to the kitchen. If he couldn't sleep he might as well do something useful. He opened the refridgerator door and peeked his head in. A glass of juice would do. He wasnt particularly hungry yet. Pouring himself a glass of the random juice he took his seat back on the couch, careful to not wake the slumbering kitsune.

His hand drifted back to his stomache. Though the pain had subsided, there was still a dull ache he could not quite place.

"Hiei..?"

"Hn. I thought you were still asleep."

He felt Kurama sit up and stretch out from his sleep. Letting out a small yawn he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself. Hiei followed silently.

"Are you hungry yet?" Kurama began to heat a pan for morning eggs. Hiei shrugged as usual. "Then eggs for both it is." He smiled as he cracked the shells and spilled the yolks into the frying pan, the sizzling resounding through the kitchen. (1).

Hiei went to the counter to get some more juice, but hesistated as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Hiei's hand lay resting on the handle to the fridge. Weren't the effects of the plant supposed to be done by now? Kurama hummed casually behind him. He shook it off as it subsided. He was probably just hungry, and considering his lack of dinner the night before it was to be expected. Kurama set out their plates as Hiei brought the drinks; a refill of his own and a tall glass of orange juice for the fox.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kurama calmly chewed his forkful of eggs as he eyed this friend across the table.

"Hn. Fine."

"Thats good." The two finished their meal quickly, and Hiei followed Kurama upstairs to his room. The fox needed to change and obviously did not want his mother to walk in on Hiei lounging in the kitchen.

"I highly doubt your human mother will be awake this early." He leaned against the back of the bedroom door, closing his eyes as the fox changed into his day clothes.

"Being cautious never hurt anyone." Kurama grabbed his brush and started his long process of untangling his sleep ridden hair.

Hiei paused once again as his nausea returned. What was it now? He had already eaten. He waited for it to subside, but it didn't. Pushing himself from the door, he made his way to the restroom as quickly as he could without creating suspicion from Kurama.

He locked the bathroom door behind him. The nausea hit harder and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Using his speed he managed to make it safely to the toilet before heaving. He leaned back from the bowl once his stomache was empty, of what little was inside at least, and wiped his mouth with a grab of toilet paper.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama's voice came from the other side of the door along with a faint knock.

__

Fan-fucking-tastic..

He closed the lid, and flushed away the mess and opened the door.

"I'm fine."

"Pucking in my bathroom does not usually constitute as fine." Kurama stood determined with his hands on his hips. Lay on my bed so I can check you out.

"I told you. I'm fine. Whatever it was is gone." Hiei pushed past the kitsune and took a seat on the desk chair in his room. Kurama eyed him warily, but made no fuss. If the youkai wanted to put up a fight he could. But that didn't mean he couldnt get his way either.

Kurama resumed his work to untangle his mane, keeping a secretive eye on his friend on the opposite side of the room. Mirrors were quite useful at times. Hiei kept to himself as always, sitting silently and gazing off to the opposite walls. He watched as the fire demons hand found its way to his stomache and rested there.

"How does your stomache feel?" He felt Hiei's firey eyes on the back of his head. No answer came. Kurama sighed and swiveled (2) his chair around to face him.

"Hiei, let me check to see how it went at least." Hiei's gaze refocused on the wall.

"Hn..fine."

Kurama smiled and made his way over. Kneeling down in front of him, he placed a hand on his abdomen. Using his ki, he scanned the area. Closing his eyes in concentration, he made careful work of the inspection. There. He felt it. No, it couldn't be. Hiei had eaten the leaf more than six hours ago. He felt again. The ki was......different. It had changed; morphed was actually the more appropriate word.

"Have you felt anything different?" Hiei gave Kurama's hand a cautious look.

"No. Why?" Kurama felt a third time. Something was definitely there, but he still could not identify the source. The night before, he had sensed it. Then he knew it was a foreign ki, but now.....now it was different.

"I am not quite sure you want to know." Hiei grabbed his hand and roughly pulled it away. His glare demanded an answer.

"What is going on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SB: Oh I know it is mean to leave it there, but I have to know what you guys think. Sorry it is short. What could it be? More importantly, what should it be? Lol

(1) - In the middle of writing that breakfast scene I realize that it was probably not the best thing for Hiei to watch baby chickens being cooked after what just happened. I swear I did not make that connection before I wrote it. I was just odd. ^.^;

(2) - Yes, Kurama swiveled. I do love the word swivel, and I thought it would only be appropriate for the graceful Kurama to swivel. XD

So yes, PLEASE REVIEW! If no one expresses any interest I am not going to waste my time continuing L Though I oh so want to. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Healthy Start

SB: So I am back with another chapter. Hope you guys liked the first two, though I only got 3 reviews! *tears* But hopefully this chapter is good enough to get 3 reviews itself! Enjoy!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What the hell is going on?" Hiei's glare intensified as he waited for Kurama to give him an answer. Kurama took a deep breath.

"It is still there Hiei." he kept eye contact as he spoke, making sure to be wary of the youkai's reaction. None. Hiei seemed to be processing the information carefully. The grip on his wrist tightened as Hiei tried to control himself.

"How the _hell_ could this happen?" A snarl made its way into his words. This was impossible; he had never come across a glitch in the fox's plantwork before, and now definitely was not the time for this shit. Kurama pulled his arm free and stood.

"The leaf of the Kunai plant destroys anything the consumer does not want within their body. So it was partially effective. It destroyed all parts of your....attacker's ki within your body, including the ki feeding the child. But Hiei, in a demonic pregnancy, the child grows on both......parents'....ki signatures. So to be technical, the only part left is your part." He turned his gaze from the window back to the distraught demon sitting in front of him. "Hiei, deep down you must not have hated the child, only its.....creator. Hence the child did not die, only the other's ki."

Hiei sat silently as he kept his eyes on the wall behind the fox. This could not be happening. That damned leaf hadn't done anything. He was back in the same situation as the previous night. But Kurama mentioned that he only had his own ki; what did that mean for the child?

"What is going to happen?"

Kurama sat on the edge of his bed. Hiei followed with his eyes, but didn't give any signals of moving himself.

"If you do nothing....child will die. With the child dying, it will take your ki in an effort to survive, and in turn, result in your death as well. The only option to live is to find someone to supply ki during the pregnancy. The child will absorb both kis and technically be a product of you and the other demon who supplied the energy."

Hiei stood. This was ridiculous. So now he was going to die? He turned to the sun streaming through the window behind him. Where would he go to die? He had never expected to be able to actually _choose_ his own resting place. But how long did he have? He figured only a few weeks. There was no way he would find someone to get energy from. It was the child's own curse, he mused, to be created within the forbidden child.

__

It never had a chance, did it?

He strangely did not find the urge to smirk at his conclusion. He opened the window and paused to briefly feel the slight breeze outside.

"Hiei, where are you going?"

He turned his head slightly in Kurama's direction.

"Away from here. Keonma would probably want me to pass in the Makai." He climbed onto the windowsill but was stopped from escaping by a pull on his ankle. He shot a glare back at the fox. "Let me go." It was not a request; it was a demand. Kuramas hold only strengthened.

"I refuse to watch you run to your death Hiei." The fire demon turned to face him.

"You can let me go, or keep me here and watch me die. Your choice." The snarl had returned to his voice, resembling a cornered beast. He was cornered after all. He knew that no one would offer the ki he...and the child....would need to survive. He was facing death in every direction he looked. Heh, death due to the Oaf's stupidity would have been better than this.

"No. I won't do either." Kurama roughly pulled the smaller youkai back inside his room and quickly shut the window with his free hand before using it to pin Hiei down to the floor. He brought his face to hover over his as his hands held firmly to his shoulders. "_I_ will give you ki Hiei. I don't care if you like it or not. I will_ not _watch you die because you are too stubborn to see that people care about you."

Hiei struggled to get free, however futile it was. "No! I won't let you do that to yourself fox. You have enough shit to deal with here in the human world. It is not worth it!" He growled as he stopped his attempts to look Kurama in the eye. "It isn't worth it." He hissed sharply as he felt his cheek sting. Kurama brought his hand back to a shoulder.

"Bullshit."

The tension in the small room seemed to rise despite the birds chirping easily by outside. They obviously didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"You don't see it. I know you don't. But just humor me until you do." his voice calmed as he spoke, trying to ease the discussion, "Give me one month. Make your decision then. Just please wait.. "Kurama paused, waiting for an answer. Hiei glared half-heartedly.

"Fine, but only one month."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei plopped on the Minamino couch once again, easily flipping through the channels on tv. He had gotten much more aquainted with human appliances the past week, being confined to the fox's house. He finally settled on a soap opera he wasn't terribly interested in, and sipped his drink. Checking the clock, he rolled his eyes back to the screen. Kurama wouldn't be back for another hour. What was he supposed to do? He paused to think of what he had done in the past seven days. Not much. He had lounged around the house, or in Kurama's room when his human mother was around, and not much else. The fox did emphasize the importance of his eating habits and had been looking up particularly health dinner recipes for the two to eat when he got home. The fire demon saw no point to the madness; he wasn't any hungrier than usual, though the meals didn't taste too bad. Hiei was brought back to real time when he heard the front door unlock.

"I'm back! Oh, hello Hiei. I thought you were upstairs." Kurama greeted him with a smile and made his way directly to the kitchen with a few grocery bags in hand.

"Hn. Your human mother is away until next week, remember? Besides, you are early." he followed to the kitchen to inspect the new goods.

"True. I guess I've been so focused on what we were having tonight I completely forgot. I declined my tutoring sessions to get better prepared for tonight's dish. I am quite excited to taste it." The kitsune let out a small chuckle at his own forgetfulness. "And speaking of dinner, I found this wonderful recipe online. Juicy chicken with a healthy side of rice and vegetables; of course with some secret sauce...." Kurama made a sarcastically mysterious grin before he turned back to unpacking his treasures. Hiei huffed and took his seat at the kitchen table to watch the fox cook like he always did.

"I do not understand why my diet has become such an issue. I was fine eating what I was before." He rested one elbow on the table, using it to support his chin. Kurama placed hearty chicken portions in the pan and made sure they were at the right temperature.

"Because, Hiei. It is not just you anymore. You are eating for two, and I think the child should get a healthy start, don't you?" He chopped some fresh chives and tossed them in with the sizzling chicken.

"Hn." He really didn't want to think about the child right now. He had just started to accept his situation, and thinking about the child's development was not the first thing he was thinking about. _But it should be_. He gritted his teeth. Hell, it hadn't even been two weeks into this and he wasn't doing anything right. If it wasn't for Kuramas cooking he would be eating what he normally did; not much. And though he did enjoy having a meal everyday, and though he did feel a bit hungrier than usual, which he would not mention, the sinking feeling of his personal responsibility was occasionally creeping into his thoughts.

The two ate dinner in silence, Hiei finishing his portion rather quickly, both seemingly content with the current moment. The fire demon was not quite sure if Kurama had planned anything past this moment or day, but he hoped so. _He_ surely wasn't planning anything. _I'll deal with it when I get there, I guess._ They retired to the fox's room after washing their dishes, Kurama washing and Hiei using his ki to dry them and put them away. Once changed, Kurama into his dark green silk pajamas and Hiei into his newly bought black replicas, they slipped into bed, staying on opposite sides as to keep room between them.

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Hn. Night."

Hiei closed his eyes for sleep, but stiffened as he felt a strange sensation run through his body. Not nausea, he had experienced enough of that the last two weeks to last his lifetime. It was....strange. The hair on the back of his next prickled, sending a shiver down his spine. He was suddenly extremely aware of the fox dozing inches behind him. A strong pulling sensation erupted from his chest, aiming him to Kurama. Cautiously, he turned on his back to look at Kurama. The pulling became stronger. He didn't feel right, and his body was telling him that being closer to the redhead would make it better. _This is ridiculous. This whole ordeal is making me loose it. _Hiei focused on the smooth white ceiling above them. Weakness was all he felt, and the pulling sensation continued to grow. A hand slowly crept to touch Kuramas back. Hiei felt his mind loosing the struggle over his actions, and found himself nudging Kuramas shoulder to wake him.

"Mmm..Hiei? What is it?" The redhead drowsily turned around to face him. Hiei gave no answer, instead slowly buried his face in his warm chest, grabbing a few fistfuls of his green shirt. "Wha..?" A smile found its way to Kurama's face. Of course. Hiei hadn't actually received any of his ki yet, and after almost two weeks his body was definitely in need. He gave a light chuckle into the night as he embraced the youkai and linked their ki together. Hiei would take what he needed. He heard a light snore coming from his chest. He laughed again.

_Good thing I'm not a light sleeper..._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_SB: SOooooo_ what do you think? Good - no good? Please let me know. Oh, and any suggestions for future scenes :D PLEASE REVIEW - I LIVE OFF OF THEM!


	4. Eating

SB: So here ya go, chapter 4! I know it has been a little longer than I expected, but I do not want to write a chapter I haven't fully thought out yet. And I know they are kinda short; sorry! But I hope you enjoy. R & R!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He watched the birds chirping and playing idly outside as he waited for Kurama to return from the human school he attended. He closed his eyes in hopes it would help his thoughts.

__

Today is one month. I have to decide by the time he gets back.

He opened his eyes. Nope. It definitely wasn't helping. This decision had become much more difficult than he had ever planned. At first, he had been sure of only on option, but after four weeks of Kurama's ki, warm bed, and not to mention increasingly good cooking, the option of sitting it through was becoming very tempting. He didn't know if he could even leave if he _chose_ to. All reasoning pointed to his new option, but one question chilled his thoughts.

__

What happens after all of this?

Sure the kitsune would help him have the child, but he would be alone after that. He could try and save some money during the time until then, but he barely found any money for himself normally, and months of saving would barely produce a fifty. Damn Mukuro and her minimum wage, though he had heard that the minimum wage in the human world was substantially higher. It was his only obstacle. It would also be difficult, he had finally admitted to himself, to see the fox's likeness everyday in his child. To be fending alone and be constantly reminded of the help he wished he had would be less than pleasant. He held back a sigh. Ah, decisions, decisions......He turned as he heard the door to the bedroom open and Kurama place his books on his desk as he always did.

"So, what did you do today?" Of course Kurama would take this casually. Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not much, as always. Thinking." He did not need to explain, the fox already knew. Kurama motioned to follow and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. He took out the necessary cookware and started dinner.

"So, what have you decided?" Hiei remained quiet as he watched Kurama start to cook a few hearty steaks. He knew he would be undecided until he voiced his concerns.

"It all depends on what happens after all this. You and I both know I dont have any money, or any idea of what to do for that matter." He took out two plates from the nearby cupboard. "I thought your human mother was here today."

Kurama flipped the meat. "Hiei, you forget that because of my ki that child will be ours both. Do you really think I will abandon it?" He started to saute some vegetables. "And mother will be home tomorrow morning; working late tonight." Hiei shrugged off his slight shock to get the utensils.

"Well coming to visit once in a while isn't going to help me much." He could hear a hint of anger growing in his voice. He didn't blame Kurama, only the situation he faced. Kurama took the vegetables off the heat and faced the shorter.

"You really think thats what I meant? To just see you two once in a while when I have nothing else to do?!" He slammed his hands on the table, staring down the youkai across the table. Hiei watched Kurama's face turn from rage to understanding before he composed himself and returned to the stove to finish the steaks. "Hiei," he sighed, "You must understand that kitsunes by nature are very protective of their families. That especially includes their offspring and mates." He served the meals as he explained. "I will be with you the whole time; through the pregnancy and taking care of the baby. There is no way I am leaving you in this." He took his seat and waited for Hiei to take his slowly. Do you understand now?

Hiei lightly started his meal, silently digesting the new information. With one stolen glance at the fox across from him, he knew the words were true.

"I'm not your mate."

Kurama swallowed his mouthful of steak.

"Yes you are."

"I'm staying. Only if you give me your word. Promise you will not leave, and I will stay." Hiei's eyes rose to meet Kuramas emerald. The fox's face relaxed as a familiar smile rose.

"You have my word. I will never leave you." He had a feeling there was a deep meaning behind the words, but his hunger got he best of him.

"Hn." Hiei dove once again into his dinner, clearing the plate in a matter of minutes. Kuramas smile widened as he continued dinner at a normal pace. Hiei had approved of his promise, and he was looking forward to this new life. He might never admit his deep feelings for the youkai, but he was content in knowing that they would spend many years together as a family. He looked up to find Hiei getting seconds. He had noticed the demons growing appetite; it was only natural.

"I can't stay here, fox. I think your human mother might wonder why there is a hormonal fire demon in her son's bedroom." Hiei's serious expression almost made him burst out laughing, but he stopped himself. He was right. He combed a hand through his soft red mane.

"I guess we are making a visit to Genkai's tomorrow. We can ask her if you can stay there for the next five or six months. I think she will understand." Hiei paused from cleaning his dishes.

"Five or six months? What about the rest of the time?"

Kurama let out his chuckle this time. "You know more about human pregnancies than demon, quite ironic don't you think?" Hiei glared. "Demon pregnancies only last six months, so they are a bit more intensive than humans. But dont worry, it'll be fine."

Hiei scoffed at the reassurance. Kurama wasn't the one puking and getting hormonal. He rummaged through the freezer as the other took care of their dishes in the same fashion.

"What are you looking for?" Hiei just answered by none-too-gently plopping a gallon of chocolate ice cream on the counter. He quickly found himself a spoon and started the pry open the container. Kurama rolled his eyes amused and grabbed the container, opening it gracefully. With a scowl, Hiei snatched it back and made his way back upstairs, the fox in tow.

Kurama flipped through the channels and found a scary movie to watch for the evening, sitting against the headboard and eyeing the youkai delve into the ice cream carton.

"I guess dinner wasn't enough." Hiei turned back confused.

"No, it was fine. I'm just craving this like mad." He mouthed another enormous spoonful of ice cream. Kurama chuckled and hugged the fire demon from behind, feeling him tense.

"Relax, it's just a hug. Besides, youve been practically _glomping_ me in your sleep every night." He gently linked their ki together as he did during the night. "You've been taking more and more at night. It would be better to spread it out. Maybe a few times a day." He felt Hiei relax as the ki calmly entered his body.

"I do not ...... _glomp_." He was sure he would see a pout on Hiei's face if he could see it. Garnet eyes started to droop, as the ice cream covered spoon slipped out of his hand and back into the carton. He tried to protest when Kurama took the treat away, but sleep managed to quickly claim him, the warmth of ki overpowering. The fox caught him before he fell forward on the bed, and tucked him in under the covers. Picking up his current novel, he turned off the movie and took his seat back against the headboard, a hand in Hiei's soft hiar to continue providing ki.

"I don't know what I would have done without you."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei woke up to the sight of a dark green shirt in his face. Feeling his surroundings he calmed recognizing it to only be Kurama. He unlatched himself from the fox as quickly and quietly as he could. He did not _glomp_. He took a moment to study Kurama's sleeping face. Relaxed, reassued, content. His hand found a way to some red hair by his forehead. He gently combed through it with his fingers, finding peace in the action. What was this feeling? He had tried to convince himself over the past month that it was just friendship; that he just wanted his friend happy as anyone else would. No, that wasn't it and he knew it. He contemplated love. A strong word for a strong emotion. He was not supposed to feel love; the curse of his birth. But then how did the kitsune seep into his thoughts everyday and night? He found himself looking forward to seeing him, waiting for that smile which somehow made his day. The information that he had been close to Kurama at night hadn't shocked him too much, if his hormones were taking over the mothership, it was bound to happen. He quickly pulled his hand back when Kurama stirred.

"Morning." Kurama blinked to get the sleep from his eyes.

"Hn. I smell bacon."

"My mother is making breakfast then. I'll bring you something." The redhead got dressed in his weekend clothes and made his way downstairs.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Doesn't your mother get suspicious of you bringing plates of food to your room everyday?" The two were on their way early to the temple to sort things out. Kurama smiled.

"Well, if everything goes as it should, she won't see me doing that anymore."

They reached the top of the stone steps, Kurama knocked, and Yukina gladly welcomed them in for their suprise visit. Genkai watched as they took their seat in the living room, Hiei hoping the fox had thought of how he was going to explain it. He winced as he heard Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into the room.

"Oh Yukina! Where are you my pretty little flower! Oh hey, I didn't know you guys were dropping by today." Hiei glared at the oaf, while Kurama made his usual greetings. Yusuke asked about Shiori and the two started their conversation easily. Hiei gave Kuwabara a questioning look. The oaf was eyeballing him like he had three heads, not three eyes. (A/N: XD)

"Uh.....Hiei? I know this is gonna sound weird, but....." Kurama and Yusuke stopped to hear.

"...Pretty sure you're pregnant. Either that or you ate a living baby."

"That's it. Youre dead." Hiei made to pull out his katana, but was stopped by a look from Kurama.

"You're right. He is." Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces turned a ghostly shade of white. Hiei almost laughed; they looked like a pair of fish, trying to articulate words. Kurama sighed.

"It's a.. demon thing, Kuwabara." He almost forgot the human didn't know of the siblings' relationship, and a glare reminded him of it. He was glad Yusuke seemed to understand, regaining his posture.

"Uh, yeah dude. You didn't know that?" The detective laughed trying to prove it was obvious.

"So, that means you could get pregnant too!?" Kuwabara freaked.

"No no no!! Uh, not me. Just...uh, others...ya know?" Yusuke sweatdropped in relief as Kuwabara seemed to accept the answer. "Uh yeah. Let's go to the arcade and get out of their hair for a little while." He almost pushed the carrot top out of the room while issuing a 'congrats' back over his shoulder before the door closed.

"Those idiots will be the death of me."

Kurama sweatdropped.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SB: whoo! finally done! How'd you like it? Oh, let me know any ideas for love confession for later on :P SO excited to hear them!Trust me, I definately read them. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Temple

SB: Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them :) This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I didn't wwant to keep writing aimlessly....

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei sat at the wooden desk in the temple's guest room, which was to be their room for the upcoming months. Genkai had been there during their 'conversation' with the two idiots, and simply shooed them to the room. Thank goodness the old woman was perceptive about these things. The room was conservative;cozy. A simple queen sized bed, desk and chair in the corner, a few reading lamps, fluffy reclining chair,dresser, closet, and best of all an enormous bay window. He couldn't have asked for more. Hell, he was still wondering how he had gotten into this situation. It had all happened so quickly. He heard the front door open and Kurama greet Genkai and Yukina on his way back to the room. The fox had gone back to his home to get clothes and things he needed to stay, along with making up a convincing story to tell Shiori. He didn't turn when Kurama came in their room, dropping off a few suitcases near the door.

"What did you tell her?" He got up and brought one of the bags onto the bed, opening it to help put them away. Kurama smiled and started to put some shirts in the second drawer.

"Does it really matter? Don't worry, I told her I would be able to visit."

"Hn." They looked up as the door opened, revealing Yukina with a warm smile.

"Oh, Genkai just told me that you two would be staying here for a while. That is so wonderful! I wanted to see if you needed anything." She quickly rushed to help unpack some clothes. Kurama smiled.

"I think we are alright. No need to ......Yukina?" Hiei looked up when Kurama stopped talking to find her staring at him curiously. She walked over and slowly wrapped her arms around him, almost in a daze.

"Yukina?" Hiei asked, "Are you alright?" He froze when he heard faint clacking on the wooden floor. He felt her shaking.

" Hiei..are you my brother..?" She stepped back to look him in the eye. Those ruby eyes, just like hers, the same stature, a fire demon. Everything added up.

"What makes you think that?!" Hiei quickly dismissed it with a shake of his hands. This was insane; the only way she could have known was if the fox had told her, and from the look on Kurama's face, this was as much of a shock to him as well. He watched as her tears kept coming. She sniffled to collect herself a bit more before speaking.

"Hiei, I'm not stupid. How else could you be pregnant!" The ice maiden yelled and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she ran as far as she could. Hiei blinked, trying to find his way back to reality.

"What.....just happened?" he asked more to himself than Kurama. He sat down on the corner of the bed, pushing the forgotten luggage aside. This had to be a dream. A nightmare. Yukina had never yelled in the many years he had watched over her, and now she was yelling at _him_. Kurama took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Hiei ignored it, he didnt feel like arguing with the fox right now.

"Did you think she wouldn't notice? I'm sorry to tell you, youre going to show." That easily earned him a don-not-remind-me-I-am-going-to-get-fat glare. Hiei looked back to the door.

"I....how did she even know?"

"She's your sister. Your twin, Hiei. She can feel it, just like you can feel when she is in danger or sad. You need to talk to her; tell her everything. There is no way to get out of it now." Hiei gave a small grunt before leaving the room to find her. How was he going to tell her?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When he finally found her she was in her small garden, the usual posse of gentle birds surrounding her. He paused. She looked so peaceful he wasn't sure if he should disturb her. She looked back at him, tears still in her eyes. He quietly sighed and walked over, a little aggravated that the birds always fled when he came near. "Yukina."

"Hiei, do you really think I was too dumb to figure it out?" She turned to him, anger boiling in her eyes. "Is that what you think of your weak, innocent little sister!" She slapped him across the cheek, panting heavily as the foreign adrenaline coursed through her veins. He amde no effort to move. Yukina had every right to be furious with him. He had lied to her everyday since she had met him. He waited a few mintues, listening for her breaths to calm.

"No." He couldn't think of anything to say after that. She had a strong point. He had just always assumed that the clues were too hidden for anyone to figure out. Hell, if it hadn't been for the mission video from her kidnapping so long ago, Yusuke and Botan would have never known, and Kurama had known him for so long it had naturally come up. He felt ashamed. She had started crying again. All of these tears because of him. They should not have come here; living in the park would have been better than this. He opened his eyes to see her kneel down as the tears rolled out in larger and larger waves. He wanted to kneel down next to her and comfort her, do anything to stop her crying. If only he wasn't the one who had made her cry. He didn;t want to make her cry anymore. Turning on his heel, he started the long walk back to his room. He was stopped by a faint tug on his cloak.

"Wait. Don't go." Yukina was back on her feet, her eyes pleading him to stay. "I've been looking for you for so long, please don't leave me again, brother."The title felt so foreign, but right. She hugged him, and her tears stopped. He felt her smile into his back.

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. I guess I was shocked; overwhelmed is all. I'm sorry. Your cheek must be red." She gave a light giggle and stepped back to examine his face. He relaxed as her hand brushed his cheek, her apologies flowing as she healed him quickly.

"Would you like some lunch? You must be starving." Yukina smiled warmly and took his hand, eagerly bringing them into the temple kitchen. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Why had he been hidng from this?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The youkai was surprised to find Kurama already in the kitchen starting lunch for everyone. Yukina rushed over to him.

"Kurama you are a guest. You should not be doing all the cooking!"

"Now, now Yukina. If we are to be living here for a while, the least we could do is help out, don't you think?" he shooed her away playfully and finished making sandwiches, putting them on the living room table for anyone to enjoy. Seeing her protests would be futile, Yukina took a few sandwiches and went off to share with Genkai as she usually did. The two demons melted into the sofa after taking a sandwich. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I am assuming it didn't go too badly out there." Kurama said with a small smile. Hiei had finally let out his secret, what was there not to smile about? The fire demon just grabbed another sandwich, making it his third already. "You know, you are going to get fat eating like that." Kurama barely had time to blink before he was pinned down on the couch. Hiei's seething face was inches from his.

"One more me-getting-fat comment.. ..." The fox could practically feel the threat coming from the smaller demon. Or at least smaller ......_for now_. Almost letting out a chuckle, he was quickly reminded of his situation by a tightening of Hiei's grip, and decided that comment should not be spoken out loud. Satisfied with his threat, the fire demon let him go, taking another big bite of his lunch. He had never been fat in his life, and getting fat now was not going to be pleasant. "At least I have a reason to get fat." he muttered, taking another sandwich. Kurama laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "What's with all your hugging today fox?" Kurama kept his ground and answered by starting to stream some ki. Hiei mouthed a small 'oh' and snuggled up. Who cared how they looked, or if the 'oh-so-powerful-Hiei' was cuddling. At the moment he didn't care, and he found himself in that mindframe more and more often. Damn hormones. Or was Kurama the reason? This emotion that he had yet to name, the one he had encountered that same morning was filling his chest again, making the metaphorical butterflies flurry in his stomache. He took another bite and felt his eyes droop. It was only lunchtime, how could he be tired? He tried to push himself up and out of Kurama's dangerously comfy hold.

"Don't worry about it. You are going to need to sleep a lot more often than usual Hiei. It is only natural." He pulled the fire demon close again. "After all the excitement with Yukina I think a little nap is in order for us both." The fox let out a yawn, but picked Hiei up and made his way to their room. Hiei was outraged.

"I can walk you know!" Struggling, he gave up when he heard Kurama laugh at his attempts. "Not funny." Once in their room Kurama easily closed the door and laid on their new bed, making sure they were both comfy under the covers. After giving Hiei a small peck on the forehead, he closed his eyes. Hiei laid awake for a few more moments, wondering about the small kiss, but found himself asleep before he could finish his thoughts.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SB: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. And yes, calling Hiei fat will get you into VERY deep trouble.......let me know any ideas for scenes!


	6. Chocolate

SB: Here is chapter six! I have some unfortunate news. I am heading to college tomorrow morning ( :D) But that also means that my **updates will be much slower**. Don't worry, I am not stopping this fic, just won't have as much time to write. I mean, Biology, Chemistry, Chemistry Lab, Consolidated Calculus, The Metaphor of Chess, Japanese, and Marching Band, might take up a bit of my time, ne? So yeah. Don't worry, it is not over, just slower. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Garnet eyes were greeted with the setting sun as they lazily opened. With a small yawn, he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. What time was it? A glance at the new clock Kurama had bought told him it was ten in the morning. Ten!? Hiei leaped out of bed and took out his clothes for the day. Just the usual. His mind was still wondering if it was healthy to sleep in that long. He stopped his morning rush to retie his pants. Third time in five minutes; it was ridiculous. Instead of putting on a shoe and tieing at the same time, he decided to once and for all fix the problem. Both hands, he took hold of the string and pulled.

"Kurama!!"

His ears picked at the panicked call of his name and all but dropped his tea rushing back to his room. He slammed the door open, hoping he had made it in time. The scene was, a little unexpected, shall we say? Hiei was laying back on the bed pulling at his pant strings which were too short to fit all the way around, the demon himself looking like he was on the verge of a frustration meltdown. Kurama could feel the sweatdrop on the back of his head. Gently closing the door, he sat next to the demon and stopped his hands.

"What is it?" Hiei sat up immediately. "Besides the fact your pants don't fit anymore." The fire demon was sent mentally spiraling once more, furiously tugging at the string, hoping they would magically fit. Kurama sighed. "We can go to the store and get some new ones today, alright?" Why did he feel like he was talking to a five year old?

"And what am I supposed to wear until then? These are my only pants...." He looked down and mourned the loss of his pants. It wasn't fair. "I'm too big to wear anything else!" He fell back on the bed in exasperation. Kurama laughed softly beside him. "You think its funny?" The fox smiled and leaned over him.

"I think it's cute that you are so upset about gaining a few pounds. I could swear you are acting like a woman." Oh goodness the glare was intense. "Besides, prego pudge makes you _look_ cute too." Kurama stood and called out that they were leaving in a few minutes before he left the room. Hiei laid on the bed, his eyes glued to the closed door where Kurama just was. Did the fox mean hat he said? He thought he was.....cute? He glared at the wood. He was not '_cute'_. He sighed and turned back to the ceiling. Those damn butterflies started their rounds in his stomache once again. Couldnt they ever give it a rest? He was startled out of his thoughts as a pair of grey sweatpants flew at his face and a 'lets go' followed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The shopping mall was one place the fire demon did not want to be. Whole masses of humans wandering even more aimlessly than usual, in one small space, breathing the same air......He snapped back to attention as Kurama almost skidded around another corner. Apparently the fox knew where he was going in this place. They entered what apparently was a clothing store and Kurama easily navigated to the correct section. Hiei made sure to touch nothing, Koenma still under the impression he would steal anything, and kept his hands in his pockets. He wearily kept watch to make sure no humans wandered too close, not wanting any contact if he could help it.

"How about a few lazy sweatpants? They're soft, and they stretch out." Kurama showed him the black pants he had taken off the rack. Hiei just rolled his eyes and continued to pretend he wasn't in the disgusting human packed building.

"Whatever. As long as it fits." It seemed like hours before Kurama strolled to the counter, an enormous pile of clothing in his arms. Hiei hadn't paid any attention to the fox's doting, but when he saw the final pile he started to worry if letting the fox buy him a wardrobe was the best choice. Hell, Kurama could have picked out things with little frills or leather for all he knew. But before he could inspect them, Kurama was smiling at him with two large shopping bags, ready to go. Great. Nothing he could do about it now. He just hoped Kurama was sensible. He doubted that as well, watching the fox practically skip back to their room, humming a tune, once they got back to the temple.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei crossed his arms with a small sigh. There was nothing to watch on tv. Kurama and Yukina were going through the fox's purchases in his room, giggling every now and then. He didn't need to change at this very moment, and he would rather make any awful discoveries alone without those two all giddy beside him.

"Oh Yukina!!" Damn it. The oaf and the detective just had to make an appearance. He tried to ignore the two humans as they strolled into the living room, taking a few minutes to greet 'Grandma' on the way. He quickly flitted into the kitchen before they could notice his presence on the couch. The last thing he wanted was to entertain fools. That was Kurama's job. He kept silent, waiting for the other two to leave, but held in a growl when he heard them settle in on the couch. They had better not have taken his spot. He strolled over to the fridge to look for something for lunch. Hell, he was in the kitchen anyway. Salad, fruit, milk, jam, chocolate, eggs, ........wait. Chocolate. His senses went mad. Chocolate! He snatched the bar as quickly as he could. He had to have it. Now. He had never felt anything so strong; trying to open the wrapper as fast as possible. He pulled on the plastic as hard as he could. Why wouldnt the damn thing open!?

"Shorty?" The demon froze and turned around to find the two humans in the doorway giving him odd looks. "Need help.....hehe.....opening that?" Yusuke caught the bar thrown at is face.

"Open it _now_."

"That is no way to ask someone to help ya, shrimp." Kuwabara stole the chocolate from Yusuke's hand, raising it above his head. Hiei eyed the food.

"If you have any desire to live past this moment, you will open that and give it to me." The idiot was not going to interfere with his snack. Especially when it was chocolate. His craving was driving him mad, and for a second he could swear Yusukes head was chocolate. He mentally shook himself and snapped back to the situation. "Now." Glare.

Kuwabara grinned.

"Fine, I'll open it, your Majesty." That was more like it. Wait, what was he doing?! Kuwabara opened the plastic and brought the bar to his mouth tauntingly. "Hey Urameshi, I think I'm a little hungry." Hiei was on full alert.

"Don't you dare." Kuwabara shook the treat.

"Or what? Come on, all you got to do is ask." Glare. "Ok." Kuwabara smiled as he put the whole bar in his mouth.

The world turned black.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He opened his eyes groggily. It was dark outside. When did it get dark? And where was he?! He felt and realized he was tied up, a sock in his mouth. The forest seemed to come alive at night. He tried to scream, but managed to fall over. He hurt, everywhere. Wait. Why was he in his boxers!?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What did you do?!" Kurama yelled. He was in their room for half an hour and next thing he knew Kuwabara was missing. He peered down at the suspiscously content little demon on the couch and Yusuke on the floor unconscious near the kitchen.

"Is there anymore chocolate?"

"Not until you answer me Hiei."

"He's not dead."

"That's a godsend, but where is he?"

"Mmmm." The demon stuck his finger to his chin, pretending to think hard. "I might remember tomorrow morning." Kurama sighed and put Yusuke on the recliner chair before anyone stepped on him. He did a quick check, making sure nothing was horribly wrong, and went to make some lunch.

"You know that wasn't very nice." The fox came back a few minutes later with some noodles for the two of them.

"Tell that to them." Krama stopped mid chew.

"What did they do this time?"

"Doesn't matter. They won't do it again." Kurama sighed. "So, is there more chocolate?"

The fox continued his meal. There was no getting through to Hiei, but he _was_ wondering exactly what those two did. "Yes, there is a whole box in the bottom drawer of the fridge." Kurama paused. What was that sound? He wasn't aware of too many large animals in the surrounding forest. Hiei quickly returned after his bowl with three chocolate bars, sliding them across the table to Kurama.

"Can you open them for me?"

Kurama stopped eating again. "When did you learn to ask?" He peeled open the wrappers and handed them back. Hiei took a huge bite, shrugging.

"I don't know."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SB: I know its short! :'( But I wanted to get a chapter out there today before college takes me over completely. And to one of my reviewers, (no names...), thanks for the idea. I told you I listened! :D


End file.
